


If you're coming, I'm coming too.

by ForTheLoveOfChuck, porterpotty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/porterpotty/pseuds/porterpotty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was: "Could I please have wall sex, table sex(bend over first and then face up next) top possessive dominant Dean, bottom Sam. Basically making Sam come 3x until comes dry. Dean has longer stamina because of MOC [Mark of Cain: Season 10].</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you're coming, I'm coming too.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizdoral79 (tumblr URL)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lizdoral79+%28tumblr+URL%29).



> This is my first collaboration with Hugo, he's a new friend and I really enjoyed his help on this. I don't normally write Top!Dean, so he gave me some perspective into that and well the male body. I'm a lady, I don't much experience with how male anatomy actually works. 
> 
> So, thank you so much for your help Hugo. I hope we can collaborate more often, it was delightful.

"Dean, what's the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to you?" 

 

Dean laughs, "that can't be a question." 

 

Sam scoffs, "Of course it is. just answer it."  

 

Dean sighs, "Fine. the most..." 

 

Sam cuts him off. "It has to be the truth."

 

Dean smirks. "I know that, ass. The most embarrassing thing to happen to me was when Dad first caught me jerking off."

 

"Alright alright. Calm down it wasn't that bad." Dean's face turns red. Sam is laughing a bit to hard at the confession.

 

"Holy shit. Dean, are you seriously blushing right now?" By now Sam's eyes are watery from laughing too hard.

 

"Your turn, asshole." Sam sighs and struggles to regain his composure.

 

"What do you usually think about when you jerk off, huh?" Dean suddenly stands up smirking. "Got you now"

 

"I plead the fifth." Sam chuckles, leaning back against the headboard.

 

"No. You don't get to plead the fifth. I answered mine. Answer yours." He smirks, watching Sam.

 

"What? are you expecting some answer like it's you?" Sam smirks back, crossing his arms.

 

"Is it true?" Dean asks, blowing it off.

 

"Yeah. it's true." Sam shrugs, answering quietly and watching Dean closely.

 

"Alright, well. Then, I choose dare next." Sam sighs, staring straight on at his brother.

 

Dean nods, looking at the phone. He doesn't like the one on the screen though, so he makes one up and tosses his phone to the side. "Kiss me."

 

"Kiss you?" Sam asks quietly, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

 

"Just take the dare Sam." Dean smirks, "I double dare you."

 

"Guess I can't turn that one down. Can I?" Sam blushes, pulling his knees up closer to how chest.

 

"Nope." Dean chuckles, "promise I don't bite."

 

"Maybe I want you to." Sam let's slip, not even thinking as he unfolds himself and goes toward his brother.

 

Dean chuckles, surprised Sam actually took the dare. "Sure about this Sammy?"

 

"I've been sure for a while, I was just waiting for you." Sam smiles, leaning in and softly kissing Dean.

 

The kiss is soft and sweet. Not rushed or forced. Exactly how Sam imagined how their first kiss would be.

 

Neither of them pull away. Sam lets out a groan as Dean's tongue lightly glides on the seams of his younger brother's lips.

 

Dean slowly pulls away to see his younger brother gasping for air.

 

"Th-that was-- woah." Sam is having trouble forming words.

He can't believe he just kissed Dean.

  
  


"You okay there little brother? You seem a bit, short of breath." He chuckles, pushing the loose strands of Sam's hair behind his ear.

 

" yeah. 'm okay de" he smiles, sitting back up against the headboard. His head is swimming. "I just never expected to get that from you."

 

"I'll give you more if you want." Dean suggests, smirking.

  
  


Sam stares at his older brother. Not really sure how to respond.

There's no going back now.

 

"I'd like that very much, De." He's surprised to find Dean blushing.

 

"You're so adorable, Sammy." Dean says as he cups his younger brother's face and leans in.

 

Sam doesn't know how he got into Dean's lap. But they're too lost in each other to care.

 

"Mmhp, Sammy.." Dean's pulls away and looks at moose in front of him. "Are you sure about this?"

  
  


“Dean. Stop asking if I’m good with this. I want it.” He chuckles, “I’ve been chasing this with other guys since college.”

 

“Okay.” Dean nods, thinking. “So, what do you want.”

 

Sam smiles, sitting against the headboard. “Everything.”

 

Dean smirks, moving uncomfortably with his erection rubbing against his jeans. “Everything. So, I can fuck you up against that wall?” Sam nods, “And then bend you ever that table?” Sam chuckles, nodding again. “And then I can make you come several times until you don’t have anything left?”

 

“Thinking mighty high of yourself, but if you can handle it… I’m ready.” Sam chuckles, waiting for Dean to make a move. He didn’t expect the day to get to this, but now that it is Sam can’t hold in his elation. 

 

“This is all yours, Baby boy.” Dean smirks, guiding his hand down and cupping his crotch. “Anything you want.”

 

Sam bites his bottom lip, watching as his older brother unbuttons his jeans and stands up. He lets them fall to the floor and follows them with his boxers, wrapping his fingers loosely around his cock and closing his eyes as he strokes himself a couple times. 

 

Sam moans, watching his brother. Dean smiles, “well come on Sammy. Show us what you’ve got.”

 

Sam looks down at the floor, embarrassed. “I’m not as hot as you.” 

 

Dean scoffs, “Sam. You are hotter than any other person I know. Just take your clothes off.” He wouldn’t push it if he didn’t know Sam wanted this just as much as he did. 

 

Sam chuckles, “guess you forgot mirrors exist.” He climbs off the bed and undresses himself slowly, making sure Dean catches every movement. He watches Dean’s face, stepping towards him and dropping to his knees. 

 

“Wha…” Dean asks, looking down to lock eyes with Sam whose mouth is wrapped around his cock. “What are you doing?” He chuckles, raising an eyebrow. He nods when Sam starts to suck on the head of his erection. 

 

Sam smiles, sucking in his cheeks and taking Dean in until his nose is against his brother’s hip bones. He starts a slow rhythm, pulling off with a quiet pop a minute or two later. “I want you to take me against that wall, the one over there De.” He asks, looking up and pointing to the wall near the door. 

 

“You don’t have to ask me twice Sammy.” Dean starts to move towards the wall, but Sam was still bobbing his head. “Woah sweetheart. I might cross the finish before we get started if you keep that up.” He says with a quiet moan, offering Sam his hand and getting him to stand up. 

 

Sam goes red, “Sorry. Guess I got ahead of myself there.” 

 

Dean chuckles, pulling Sam into a deep kiss. Sam pulls Dean’s shirt over his head, breaking their kiss. 

 

“What are you doing?” Sam asks, watching Dean as he gets a small bottle from his nightstand. 

 

“You might have practice, but it doesn’t mean I’m doing this without lubing you up first.” Dean chuckles, bending Sam over the bed and squirting a good amount onto his fingers. He circles his lubed finger around Sam’s rim before slipping it inside. “Relax for me baby.” He purrs, sliding his finger along the velvet walls of Sam’s ass. Once Sam has relaxed, Dean adds a second finger. He scissors around until he finds a little bundle of nerves, lightly pressing on it so Sam can get used to the feeling.  “Doing okay Sam?”

 

When Sam nods, Dean removes his fingers and spreads the extra lubricant on his cock. He pulls Sam into a passionate kiss, walking them over to the wall and pushing Sam’s back up against it. “You are mine Sammy, right?” He asks, sucking a dark mark into the spot where Sam’s neck and shoulder meet. 

 

“All yours De’.... only yours” Sam swallows, holding back a moan. Without thinking, he wraps his legs around his brother’s hips and lines himself up over Dean’s cock. He meets Dean’s eyes, silently asking if Dean will fuck him like this. 

 

“Sure are, Sammy.” He smirks, letting Sam sink down onto his erection until their hips meet.  After a few seconds, Sam rolls his hips and Dean starts a slow rhythm and pulls Sam back in for a sloppy and passionate kiss. 

 

“I’m not gonna break Dean.” Sam grits out, agitated, as he tries to set a faster pace. Dean chuckles, meeting Sam’s deep thrusts as he balances against the wall behind him. 

 

It’s not long until Sam is close to coming, biting down on his brother’s bare shoulder. Dean just laughs, unwrapping Sam’s long legs from his hips and slipping out of him. He leads Sam to the nearest table, instructing him to bend over the wooden surface. Once Sam is ready Dean lines his cock up with Sam’s ass again and sinks into him, setting a quick pace that hits the bundle of nerves deep in Sam. “Is it too much baby? I can slow down.” Dean asks, listening to the sharp noises Sam had been making. When his brother nods, Dean slows the pace and gives Sam a chance to adjust to the intense feelings that the nerves give him. 

 

Dean flips Sam onto his back, deeply thrusting into him bringing Sam close to the edge. He leans down and gives Sam a sloppy kiss, smiling. “Come for me Sammy.” A few thrusts later, Sam spills onto their stomachs and with shouts of Dean’s name. 

 

After a few breaths Sam chuckles, watching his brother’s stomach as he breathes. “That was so much better than I expected.” He lets Dean slip out of him, looking down at his brother’s still present erection. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No baby, you were perfect.” Dean smiles, kissing Sam’s forehead. “Just a little thing from this stupid mark.” He holds up his arm to show Sam the Mark of Cain, it’s glowing light pink. 

 

“Stamina can be a good thing Dean. It means you can fuck me longer.” Sam suggests, winking at his brother and laughing. He reaches up and kisses Dean deeply, letting Dean moan into his mouth. “Besides, I’m not anywhere done. You said you wanted to make me come until I couldn’t.”

 

“Right as always Sammy.” Dean rolls his eyes, kissing Sam back and chuckling. “I love you.” 

 

Sam looks up at him, amused. “Did you actually just say it? I might need this on video.”  He licks his bottom lip, looking Dean up and down like any predator. “The L-word turns me on.” He lays back, stroking his cock back to full-attention. “I need to come again Dean.”

 

Dean nods, hungry for the satisfaction of making Sam come again. “Keep still Sammy, I’m going to make you come without fucking you.” He leans across to kiss down Sam’s jawline and down his neck. He worships Sam’s body, kissing and lightly biting every inch of exposed skin and leaves it clean. He leaves nowhere untouched, unloved, and takes particular attention to Sam’s nipples. Using his thumbs to draw hearts that get smaller and smaller until they reach the sensitive nub at the center. Then he takes each one in his velvet mouth, teasing it until Sam is a writhing mess on the bedspread. Sam’s gasping moans, and his hips moving upward bring Dean back to reality and he finally takes Sam’s erection into his mouth. Sucking and tasting every wonderful inch, he lightly grazes his teeth along the underside of his brother’s cock. He takes it in to the hilt, fondling Sam’s balls with his free hand and swallowing around the head at the back of his throat. He looks up, locking gazes with Sam to tell him it’s okay to come. 

 

Sam once again comes, hard, down his big brother’s throat. Dean smiles, licking his lips to clean up the last couple of escaped drops. “You taste good little brother.” 

 

Sam chuckles, sitting up and stretching. “So I guess we’re still working on that making me come dry thing, right?” With Dean’s nod and wink, Sam stands and points to the mattress. “I want you on the mattress and I want you to fuck me from below.”

 

“Makes me tingly when you take control like that.” Dean chuckles, lying down and watching as Sam balances himself over Dean’s cock, sliding onto it easily and pulling his brother’s hand up to stroke his cock in time with the punishing pace Sam sets. “I… want… you… to … come… this… time… De…” Sam stutters out, milking Dean’s cock with all he’s got. It doesn’t take long before Dean comes deep in his brother and quickly after, Sam comes breathlessly without anything left to give. 

 

Sam catches his breath before standing up, wincing as Dean’s cock slips out of his sensitive hole. He lays beside his brother, watching his brother’s peaceful face until he too falls asleep. 


End file.
